


Captive

by Musical_Fandom



Series: Bad End Oneshots [11]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempted Murder, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Kissing, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Past Character Death, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal, Royal's Bad End, Self-Harm, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Akira loved Goro. He loved him so much that he would trade the world for him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Bad End Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Captive

Akira entered LeBlanc, the happy chime of the bell accompanied him. The cafe was empty, Sojiro had gone home a long time ago. He made his way over to the stairs, unable to contain his excitement. There was someone waiting for him.

As soon as Akira entered LeBlanc's attic, Goro launched himself at him. He pinned Akira to the ground with his weight. There was an intense rage in his eyes. Akira frowned. He didn't understand why Goro was so angry today.

Goro put his hands on Akira's neck. His hold was gentle as his hands trembled. The harder he tried to push down, the more his hands shook, as if there was an invisible barrier stopping him. Akira smiled, Goro could never really hurt him. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, Goro could never bring himself to actually do any real harm to Akira.

Akira pushed Goro off him. He landed on the wooden floor and let out a hiss of pain. Akira stood and offered a hand to Goro who was still on the floor.

Goro sat up and smacked his hand away. A piercing glare that he didn't really mean was directed at Akira. "What the hell are you doing to me?" He looked around the room as if trying to find an escape route. "I can't _do_ anything!"

Akira kneeled down so they were eye level. He cupped Goro's cheek and watched as he tried uselessly to pull away.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He yelled. His arms twitched but he didn't actually move. Akira smiled, of course he didn't move. Even if he didn't want to admit it right now, he loved Akira.

_Akira felt empty. A gaping hole in his chest where Goro's presence should have been. He had killed a God but not even that could bring him back, or so he thought._

_It was a miracle. Seeing Goro walk right up to him completely alive was an absolute miracle. It was a sign, they were meant to be together._

_When Goro turned himself in with a pleasant smile, Akira had been crushed. He couldn't just let him walk out of his life but he was powerless to do anything else. He watched Goro leave only to watch him come back five days later. With him accompanied the realization that reality itself had been distorted. Goro had a drive to get to the bottom of it and Akira was his only option. He **needed** him. Akira jumped at his second chance. _

A small chuckle escaped Akira’s lips as he saw Goro frozen at the top of the stairs. His entire body was shaking as he tried to get closer to them. As soon as he saw Akira, he glared at him. “Why are you keeping me here?”

Akira didn’t answer his question, instead he walked past him and sat on the bed. He patiently waited for Goro to realize what he was doing was pointless. In the meantime, he watched with amusement as Goro kept trying to throw himself down the stairs only to be stopped before he could do anything. “Goro-”

Goro whipped around, unrestrained fury in his gaze. “Don’t fucking call me that!” He yelled. Akira frowned as Goro finally gave up. He didn’t join Akira on the bed, instead he sat against the railing, leaning all his weight on it. He refused to meet Akira’s gaze, choosing to glaring at the ground instead.

Akira left the bed to sit next to Goro. He grabbed Goro’s hand before he could leave and smiled at him. “Let go of me.” His voice was low and threatening but Akira wasn’t scared. He didn’t really mean it after all. Goro tried to rip his hand away but Akira’s grip was stronger. They stayed like that for a while. Akira, holding Goro's hand while he struggled as if he didn't also enjoy the close contact.

_Akira had been in love since the moment he laid eyes on Goro. His friends had teased him for such a silly crush but they couldn't see the extent of it. They were_ **_soulmates_ ** _. Akira was sure of it._

_The first time Goro invited him to play pool, Akira had no doubts. Goro loved him back. He had to. Every outing they had only secured the fact in his mind. Unfortunately, the more Akira saw him, the more it was evident that Goro was in denial of his feelings. Even in Shido's ship, he had denied them._

_"I was_ **_using_ ** _you!" He had lied. At the time he'd been half crazed with bloodlust. Everything coming out of his mouth had been a lie._

When Akira came home, he found Goro curled up on the couch. His knees were pressed to his chest as he longingly stared out the window. He approached quietly so as not to disturb him. Unfortunately, a creaking floorboard gave him away. Goro’s attention snapped to Akira. For a moment, everything was still until Goro shifted closer to the couch. He pressed his knees tighter as he turned his attention back to the window.

Akira was struck with how beautiful Goro looked. The only thing that could have made him more beautiful would have been a smile. The deep frown he wore didn’t suit him at all. Akira got closer, Goro tried to make himself smaller. He gently placed his hand under Goro’s chin. A trembling hand grabbed Akira’s wrist. Nails dug painfully into his skin but he ignored it. He moved in closer until all he could see were Goro’s eyes. 

Red eyes were filled with anger and desperation. Akira frowned, it hurt him to see Goro so far in denial. Slowly, Akira leaned in. He would help him understand. That was what went through his mind as he kissed him. Goro didn’t kiss back but Akira hadn’t been expecting him to. Not yet. He could feel Goro’s entire body tremble, just like the other day when he had been trying to leave. Trying to selfishly _abandon_ Akira once again. Suddenly, he felt movement against his lips as Goro bit down, hard. Akira felt the metallic taste of blood in his mouth as he quickly pulled away.

“Fuck off.” Goro spat. Akira frowned again as he held his hand over his mouth. He wished he would stop being so difficult already and just accept how he felt.

_Goro and Akira had worked together to investigate the distortions with reality. It had been one of the best times of Akira’s life. Just him and Goro with no one to get in the way. No Shido to push them apart and no friends to distrust him._

_Their investigation led them to Odaiba with Kasumi. A palace stood at the center of everything. Goro’s lips curled in disgust as they made their way through the sterile white halls. Akira remembered the place from Kasumi's awakening. Him and Morgana had elected to keep it hidden from the others which, in hindsight, was not the wisest decison now that it was a problem._

Akira entered the attic and frowned. Goro's neck was covered in scratches and dried blood. His arms were in a similar state. The blood under his nails told Akira he had done it to himself. Akira went to comfort him. He placed an arm around him only for Goro to jerk away.

Goro glared at him but Akira could see the pain behind it. He saw the fear and confusion behind his angry expression. "Why are you doing this to me?" His voice was hardly above a whisper. Akira only smiled and drew him into a hug.

Goro thrashed violently against his hold but Akira's grasp remained strong. He held him until Goro lost the energy to fight. Once he had stopped moving, Akira smiled. He brought his face to Goro's ear and whispered, "I love you."

Goro tried to fight again but it was weak. Akira's grip never faltered.

_A happy life together. Akira couldn't take his eyes off Goro as Maruki spoke. He watched as Goro's face contorted in disgust. He didn't understand why. They could live the life they wanted. They could be together without anyone getting in the way._

_Goro attacked Maruki before he could finish. Rage behind his eyes at the suggestion of the two of them being together. Akira didn't understand how the thought could make him angry._

Akira walked up the stairs to find Goro glaring at him. He pushed past that as he approached. A wide smile spread across his face. Akira reached out to touch his face which made Goro flinch.

Akira wrapped his arms around the boy. He felt the slight struggle to push him off but Akira was much stronger. "I hate you." Goro lied, his voice was so quiet. Akira paid it no mind as he pressed a soft kiss to Goro's temple. The action only made his weak struggles more desperate.

"I love you." He whispered. All movement stopped as Goro's entire body tensed.

Akira slowly turned Goro's head to face him. Fear was overshadowded by a deep set exhaustion. Of course it would be tiring to constantly fight against the truth. Akira gave a comforting smile which was only met with a glare. He moved slowly towards Goro until their lips met. He kissed him and was delighted to find that Goro didn't resist. He didn't kiss back but they would get there eventually. 

"I love you so much." Akira whispered once again. He pulled Goro tighter and smiled when he felt him start to relax in his arms.

_"I love you!" He had desperately screamed. Goro was threatening to leave just like he did in the engine room. Akira couldn't let him die again. Not when he had just gotten him back._

_"No you don't." His words were quiet but cutting. He took a step towards Akira. Goro's glare would have made a lesser man flinch but not Akira. "_ **_This_ ** _," He motioned to himself and Akira. "Isn't love!"_

Glassy red eyes stared at nothing. Akira smiled as he caressed Goro's cheek. He drew the older boy into a warm embrace. His body grew tense in Akira's hold. Akira pulled away and observed the small frown that pulled at his features. Something danced behind his empty gaze. A spark of recognition threatened to cut through the haze. Akira simply smiled at him once more and left him sitting in LeBlanc's attic. He was so close, it would be a shame to set back their progress by pushing him too hard.

_"I hate you!" Goro lied. Even though it was an obvious lie, it hurt. The words felt like a knife through the chest. He never wanted to hear such ugly words from Goro's mouth again but he continued to lie. "You're fucking delusional! I won't be trapped here, especially not with someone like_ **_you_** _."_

_Goro stormed out. Akira was left feeling lost as the love of his life left again. He wanted to go after him but he couldn't. All he could do was stand there and stare at the door feeling numb. Hate, it was a lie._

_A sudden sense of fear overtook him. Goro was going to get himself killed. He was planning on challenging Maruki, Akira couldn't let that happen. He couldn't lose him again. Akira reached for his phone. He had to make a call, it was for Goro's own good._

When Akira saw Goro, he looked exhausted. The rage from the past few days was gone from his eyes, replaced with only a vacant stare. Akira approached him with a smile but saw no reaction. He took a seat next to him and pulled him into a hug. There was no fighting, just a quiet acceptance. His smile grew wider when Goro began to relax against Akira. His body slowly grew limp in Akira's arms.

"You're killing me." He said.

"I'm helping you." Akira pulled him closer.

_Goro Akechi was Akira’s_ **_soulmate_ ** _, the love of his life. Akira had known for so long. For so long, he waited for Goro to come to the same realization but that time never came. He was far too concerned with all his negative feelings to acknowledge the positive ones that Akira knew were hiding. That’s why Akira needed to step in and help him realize. He needed to help him before he got himself killed again. Before he left Akira’s life forever._

Goro fidgeted uncomfortably on Akira's bed as Akira sat next to him. A few moments of comfortable silence passed before Goro finally spoke, "I'm sorry." Akira looked at him and smiled. There was a shine to his eyes that Akira had never seen before. It made him look much more lively than he had in a while. A small unsteady smile pulled at Goro's lips.

"You were just confused." Akira took his hand. Goro didn't yank it away like he had before.

Goro's smile widened. "Thank you for being so patient." He wrapped his arms around Akira. It felt so right.

Akira leaned into Goro's embrace. "I love you Goro." 

Goro pressed a gentle kiss against his lips. Akira was pleasantly surprised and quickly began to kiss him back. Once Goro pulled away, Akira admired his radiant smile. The slight pink flush on his cheeks as he looked at Akira with all the love and admiration that he had burried for so long. "I love you too Akira." It was perfect. _He_ was perfect. "I always have."


End file.
